Drabbles à la folie
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Quand Tsuna est coincé par son gardien de la Brume... il utilise les grands moyens !
1. Ouvre tes yeux ! XanxusSqualo

**Titre** **:** Drabbles à la folie

**Disclaimer** **:** Reborn ne m'appartient pas, dommage pour moi, tant mieux pour les persos !

**Rating** **:** Euh... pour celle-ci ça vaut un petit riquiqui T mais après ça changera certainement ! Je ne pense pas que j'irai jusqu'au rating K (j'arrive jamais à faire que du léger U.U) mais ça devrait varier entre T et M (happy, hein !?).

**Couple** **:** Squalo - Xanxus (parce que le Squall il en a marre de se laisser faire, zut alors !)

**Résumé ****:** Xanxus a toujours les yeux fermés... Squalo en à marre et en profite à sa manière (c'est-à-dire de façon peu délicate).

**Note by moi** : Me voilà enfin débarquer dans ce fandom =D auquel j'apporterai une grande contribution (désolé d'avance pour ceux que ça dérange T.T). Alors, j'annonce direct que mes drabbles son des drabbles version moi ! Donc y aura pas les 100 mots qui faut mais beaucoup plus U.U (mais pas suffisamment pour être des OS). Alors pas de commentaire comme quoi je suis une inculte T_T ça me vexerai horriblement ! ^^

Bon, j'arrête cette entrée en matière stupide pour qu'enfin vous puissiez aller lire cette merveille (ou pas !).

Et on dit merci à la grande fyekawai pour sa correction =D

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0°

**Drabble n°1** **:** Ouvre tes yeux !!

L'enfoiré de Boss de notre chère vénéré Varia, composé de membres tous aussi, euh... étranges - pour être polis- les uns que les autres, était comme à l'ordinaire tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, ses jambes allongées négligemment devant lui sur son bureau.

Squalo, son fidèle - à sa manière - et bruyant bras droit se trouvait à ses côtés. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que l'argenté s'époumonait sur son Boss adoré pour lui _expliquer gentiment_ qu'il devait rapidement se bouger le cul sous peine d'une grande claque dans la face des Varia, mais rien à faire ! Xanxus restait obstinément au fond de son siège et tout dans son attitude montrait _l'importance excessive_ qu'il portait à son second.

D'ailleurs ce comportement assez déplaisant mettait le puissant Squale dans une attitude digne d'une bouilloire. En effet l'Empereur épéiste avait les yeux injectés de sang et son visage était légèrement plus coloré qu'à l'habitude dû à sa rage grandissante.

Son enfoiré de Boss se la jouait encore à se foutre de tout et surtout à se foutre d'eux, ses ''camarades'' de la Varia, mais le plus important... c'était qu'il se foutait royalement de Superbi Squalo !! Ce crétin de Xanxus allait payer !

L'argenté contourna le bureau de son Boss qui, même s'il avait sentit le déplacement de son second, resta impassible. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés comme pour montrer clairement qu'il ignorait Superbi et toutes les emmerdes qu'il pouvait lui débiter ! Après tout il était le Boss, et donc il faisait se qu'il voulait !! Manquerait plus qu'il prenne en compte les idioties que pouvaient raconter ses déchets !

Xanxus n'eut pas le temps de _flatter_ davantage ses hommes qu'il se sentit agripper par le haut de sa chemise entre-ouverte et attiré brusquement vers l'avant. Ses yeux s'ouvrir largement et d'autant plus quand il sentit une bouche s'écraser contre la sienne. Ne lui laissant pas un instant de réflexion pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits Squalo infiltra sa langue dans la bouche de son Boss qui avait baissé complètement sa garde - en fait Xanxus était ''un peu'' trop surpris pour se soucier de quoique se soit !

L'argenté cala son genou entre les cuisses de son Boss et en profita pour aller taquiner gentiment la partie intime de l'homme maintenant complètement décontenancé qui lui faisait face. Et bien voilà !! Il en avait eu une !! Une putain de réaction ! Squalo aurait pu arrêter son manège vu que son Boss aurait surement été complètement à son écoute - enfin, pas sûr - et n'aurait plus eu cette saleté d'expression de «j'me fous d'tout !», mais la provocation avait pris une tournure inattendu... mais ô combien intéressante. Eh oui, Squalo ne se l'avouait sans aucun complexe : son Boss était vraiment un bon coup niveau baiser - et qu'est-ce que ça devait être en approfondissant un peu la chose !!?

Superbi glissait sa langue sur celle de son Boss depuis déjà un bon bout de temps quand il sentit l'air lui manquer. A regret il relâcha Xanxus qui resta pétrifier sur son siège. L'argenté passa son bras au coin de sa bouche dû au baiser un peu trop intense - dégoulinant - avant de porter son regard sur le brun. Il le fixa quelques instant en même temps que ses yeux s'agrandissaient légèrement. Ah... si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour il verrait son enfoiré de Boss les joues rouges et la bave au coin des lèvres qui étaient légèrement ouvertes, il aurait rit au nez de l'impudent avant de l'encastrer gentiment dans un mur ! Mais là... il n'était pas en train de rêver, Xanxus était bien là sous ses yeux !!

Squalo étira un sourire carnassier tout en se disant que parfois il avait des idées de génies. Comme ça, maintenant, il savait comment faire réagir son Boss. Et la façon de le faire était assez plaisante en plus. Pour une fois qu'il n'y perdait rien !

L'argenté s'avança près de Xanxus qui était toujours comme paralysé et passa une de ses mains derrière la tête du brun. Il l'a fit glisser gentiment dans les cheveux lisses avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer d'une voie suave (assez glauque je vous l'accorde !) :

-T'as ma permission de pouvoir m'ignorer quand tu veux !

Le Squale se releva doucement avant de jeter un dernier regard mi-moqueur mi-envieux à Xanxus pour finalement déguerpir rapidement avant que son Boss, ô combien colérique et destructeur, ne reprenne ses esprit et fasse un joli trou dans le mur avec sa charmante tête. Bah oui, il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus ! Il savait bien que provoquer Xanxus c'était comme jouer avec la mort. Il avait plus qu'à espérer que son Boss ait préféré le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à sa fierté !

Ce dernier ne réagit même pas à la fuite de son second. Il se contenta d'avancer une main hésitante vers sa bouche qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Ses pensées, qui n'étaient pas encore très populaires dans sa tête actuellement, n'étaient pas très cohérentes mais deux principales idées revenaient assez souvent : «j'vais l'défoncer» et «j'ai aimé» ! Cependant le Boss des Varia était encore un peu trop perturbé pour que tout ça soit particulièrement clair !

Bah, tout cela dépendra de comment se trouvera Squalo d'ici... aller, on va dire une heure !! Le temps que toute l'ampleur de l'information soit montée au cerveau de Xanxus, qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il décide quoi faire et qu'enfin il passe à l'acte... ou pas !

Quelques temps plus tard :

État de Superbi Squalo : en pleine forme et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en imaginant sa prochaine entrevue avec son Boss !

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0°

Mouai, je trouve que je m'en suis pas mal tirer, moi qui suis pas super douée pour écrire des histoires courtes qui ont un sens (parce que oui, y en à un.) ! Mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis ^^ donc si vous voulez me flatter ou me faire redescendre sur terre faut pas hésiter :)

Au fait si vous avez des idées de couples ou de thèmes vous pouvez y aller, comme ça quand j'aurai plus d'idées j'irai piquer les vôtres :p


	2. Visite inattendue XanxusGokudera

Me revoici les amis !!!! ^^ vous êtes content de me revoir hein !!? =D non mais faut pas tirer ces têtes voyons, je sais que ça vous déprime d'avoir à faire à moi mais faites un peu semblant quand même, pensez à mon égo !!!

Bon, tant pis, je suis une mal aimée :'( personne ne m'aime, tout le monde me déteste, je connais le refrain T_T

Enfin, brève d'auto-cassage, je vous offre un petit **Xanxus/Gokudera** aujourd'hui (sur fond de Xanxus/Tsutsu =D parce que faut jamais oublier le choupinou !). Ce drabble est une super méga dédicace à ma p'tite bêta qu'est fyekawai ^^ et désolé pour les fautes mais je voulais pas te l'envoyer pour que se soit la surpriiiiiiisssee !!!! Plus qu'à espérer que tu l'aimes maintenant U.U

Hum hum, bref, passons à autre chose, outre le fait que Reborn (comme toujours !) ne m'appartient pas, ce drabble vaut un simple K, ou **K+** parce que y a quand même Xanxus qui parle pas très correct !!

Sinon, merci aux trois jeunes gens qui ont laissé un p'tite review ^^ et aussi à ceux qui ont lut même si je préfère les lecteurs-revieuwers que les simple lecteurs tout court :p quoi, une insinuation !? Nan, j'vois pas !

Allez, je laisse place au texte que vous attendez tous ;p

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

**Drabble n°2 : **Visite inattendue

Une chose inimaginable et en soit absolument extraordinaire - voyons grand - se produisit ce jour là. Personne n'aurait cru voir cela un jour et ce fait surprit même les membres de la Varia. Squalo en était resté tellement sur le cul qu'il ne pensa même pas à crier un de ses sublimes «VOOOIIIIIIIII» adoraient de tous, Belphegor n'avait pas bouger pendant au moins une bonnes minutes en gobant les mouches, Fran avait prit sa tête genre «il se passe quelque chose de bizarre là... non ?» pour imiter un temps soit peu son sempai, Lussuria avait froncé ses sourcils quelques instants avant de retourner à son jardinage et Levi était resté de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la subtile direction emprunté par l'intrus.

Parce que oui, il s'agissait de ça. En ce jour un jeune homme que personne n'aurait jamais cru voir se pointer ici - rajoutons-en une couche - fit son entré dans la Villa de la Varia ! Il était seul et n'avait pas cherché à demander l'autorisation à quiconque, il marchait tout simplement vers se qui se trouva être, quelques minutes plus tard,... le bureau du Boss !

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de toquer et entra, dans cet antre si redouté, comme si c'était chez lui. Et ce fut fait, Gokudera Hayato se retrouva face à Xanxus (-sama) !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil septique alors qu'il était allongé négligemment sur son fauteuil, mais pour le moment il ne se donna pas la peine de s'énerver. De toute façon face à un déchet de cet ordre cela n'en valait vraiment pas le coup. Le gardien de la tempête le regardait impassible mais la lueur de colère au fond de ses yeux était clairement visible. Xanxus, malgré lui, se demandait ce que ce déchet lui voulait !

L'argenté ne garda pas longtemps le silence, étant dans sa nature de proclamer les choses haut et fort.

-Qu'est que t'as fait au Juudaime sale ordure !!? cracha le gardien si dévoué.

Xanxus ferma les yeux, ne laissant rien transparaitre sur son visage balafré. Le «Juudaime», hein !? Pourquoi franchement s'était-il donné la peine de réfléchir au pourquoi de la présence de ce déchet ici ? C'était assez évident que l'argenté ne respirait que pour le Decimo Vongola.

Xanxus répliqua d'une voix calme, ne prêtant toujours rien qu'une faible attention à Gokudera :

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles déchet ! Maintenant déguerpit vite avant que j'm'énerve !!

-Arrête de mentir et dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé !!!! cria Hayato en plaquant violemment ses mains sur le bureau du brun.

Celui-ci leva des yeux menaçant sur le jeune homme. La colère commençait à lui chatouiller le nez quand il fut pris d'une illumination (c'est qu'il est intelligent mon Xanxus :D). Il venait tout juste de se rappeler de la fois où Sawada était venu leur rendre ''visite'' - et maintenant qu'il y repensait il réalisa que depuis ça avait été la dernière.

Aah... un sourire carnassier prit lentement place sur les lèvres du Boss. Il porta son regard sur le déchet qui lui faisait face et eut la sublissime idée de changer de technique pour une fois. Il voulait savoir se qu'il s'était passé avec Sawada !? Il allait pas être déçu, foi de Xanxus-sama !!

°°°0°°°

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit la voix aigu, mais discrète, de Lussuria.

-J'en sais rien moi ! On dirait que pour l'instant le Boss c'est pas encore mit en colère, déclara Squalo, qui pour une fois montrait à tous le sons délicat de sa voix ''normale''.

-Ushishishi, il ne faut vraiment être qu'un gardien de ce gamin de Vongola pour être aussi stupide.

-Oh ? Insulterais-tu mon petit gardien du Soleil !? interrogea Lussuria en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein ? répliqua intelligemment le prince.

-Taisez-vous sempai, Lussuria-sempai, le commandant essai d'écouter pour récolter des informations utiles, faudrait pas tout gâcher, fit Fran l'air totalement indifférent.

-Comme si t'en avait quelque chose à faire, grogna Belphegor en mode «serpent».

Les membres de la Varia étaient vraiment... hum, en ce moment le mot exacte serait «gamins». Si quelqu'un était passé à côté d'eux, outre le fait qu'il se serait foutu de leurs petits minois - et aurait donc fini, au minimum, encastré dans un mur -, il serait resté sous le choc de voir ces si puissants assassins entrain d'écouter à la porte de leur Boss, et qui en plus pour certain avait l'oreille collée à la planche de bois.

Dans ce cas là il y avait bien évidemment Levi qui avait peur pour son Boss adoré et qui donc essayait de capter le moindre bruit, totalement absorber dans sa tâche, et à ses côté il y avait le bras droit même du Chef de la Varia. Mais pour ce dernier ce n'était pas vraiment l'inquiétude qui le poussait à écouter, mais plutôt sa grande curiosité - parce que oui, Squalo ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais il était pire qu'une concierge !

Les autres étaient derrière mais avaient également une partie de leur attention rivé vers la porte. Comme quoi un Xanxus qui se fait dérangé et qui 10 secondes plus tard n'a toujours pas fait entendre le sons délicat de sa douce voix, ou encore fait défoncé avec le crâne de l'intrus un certain nombre de murs, était assez surprenant. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on pouvait voir toute l'estime qu'avait une équipe pour son Chef !

o0o°o0o

Vu ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau, le fait que les petits indiscrets qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte n'entendent rien, semblait assez logique. En même temps quand deux bouches sont sellées il est vraiment difficile de faire du bruit en criant ou en bastonnant. Au pire il peut toujours y avoir quelques gémissements, mais... quand on est dans la position de Gokudera - parce que bien évidemment c'est lui qui subit les coups de langues - même ce genre de sons n'arrivent pas à sortir.

En effet le pauvre gardien de la Tempête était tellement Surpris - avec un grand S - qu'il en avait presque oublié de ressentir le baiser. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne manqua pas d'échapper à Xanxus, qui ce sentit vexer pendant instant, et qui donc redoubla l'intensité du baiser.

Il coinça encore davantage Gokudera contre son bureau et passa une main derrière sa tête pour la retenir. L'argenté redescendit alors rapidement sur terre et inconsciemment se mit à répondre à Xanxus. A partir de ce moment là les concierges d'à côté purent entendre quelques bruits faibles et assez aigus.

Hayato essaya de repousser le brun mais... euh, comment dire... ses hormones de jeune homme en pleine forme avait prient le dessus et le faisaient réagir un peu trop ! Le gardien de la Tempête abandonna alors rapidement la lute et se laissa entrainé par le baiser.

Xanxus le sentit une nouvelle fois et pour frustrer le gardien arrêta aussitôt leur échange. Il se recula le sourire aux lèvres mais resta à une distance assez proche de Gokudera.

-Hé, t'es aussi sensible que ton Boss, hein !? fit le brun en mode «gros pervers».

Il alla taquiner du bout des doigts l'intimité légèrement trop dur pour être un état ''normal'' de l'argenté qui rougit d'autant plus en le repoussant.

-J'suis désolé pour toi mais j'finirai pas l'travail ! déclara le Chef de la Varia en retournant tranquillement vers son siège.

Hayato déglutit difficilement et porta ses mains à son intimité comme pour en atténuer la douleur.

-Ton Boss avait eu le droit à cette faveur, mais... je me salis pas les mains avec des déchets comme toi !

Gokudera ouvrit grand les yeux. Son... son innocent Juudaime.... !!!!!!!!!???? Oh non...

Hayato s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il le put en défonçant la porte du bureau qui alla se cogner sur quelque chose qui cria un «VVOOOOIIIIIII» douloureux, et, se tenant toujours l'entre-jambe, traversa à toute vitesse la résidence de la Varia en pleurant à chaude larme sur le sort cruel-pervers qu'avait eu son Boss - ça c'est du dévouement !

Quant à Xanxus, lui, il s'allongea tel le feignant qu'il était sur son siège et ignora les cris de Squalo, les questions lubriques de Lussuria, les pleurs de Levi, les rires de Bel et... bah en faite Fran était resté silencieux - surement parce qu'il n'avait pas tout compris !

Il réussi à garder son calme malgré l'agitation qui l'entourait et ceux, simplement grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait du Decimo Vongola. Hum, ça lui donnait envi d'aller faire une petite visite à ce jolie déchet de Sawada Tsunayoshi !

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire le dernier paragraphe ^^ *Chika en mode fangirl du Xanxus/Tsuna* =D


	3. Courrons ensemble ! AllTsuna

Snif snif, c'est triste, mais aucun des persos ne m'appartient T_T ils me servent juste à assouvir mes pensées perverses et sadiques (allez, on plaint tous en cœur le pauvre choux qu'est Tsutsu ^^'').

Bon à part cette déprimante nouvelle connue de tous j'annonce un jolie **Rating** T pour ce drabble, même si c'est que la conséquence de la perversité des gardiens, et le magnifique **Paring** qu'est le All/Tsuna *_*

**Résumé :** Court Tsuna, court !!!! Ais confiance en toi, tes gardiens ne te rattraperons pas !! .... Ou quand Tsuna joue à un jeu strictement déconseillé si on veut rester habillé.

**Note :** on met un peu de côté les jeunes persos et là, on en fait baver aux plus vieux ^^

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

**Drabble n°3** **:** Courrons ensemble !

Le Vongola Decimo avait une très belle et fière allure en ce beau matin de mai. Le torse nu et les gambettes à l'air, il courrait gracieusement dans le jardin de la résidence principale Vongola. Et ceux... malgré la bande de rapaces cannibales à la sauce Tsuna qui lui courraient après. Hum, oui, c'était leur repas favori !

Le jeune Vongola, qui avait bien grandi - comme pouvait parfaitement le constater les gardiens affamés - ne se rendait pas compte qu'en fuyant ainsi tous ses amis il ne faisait que les exciter davantage. Puisque oui, comme Tsuna avait grandi, il avait pris de délicieuses formes, des muscles légers mais agréables parsemaient tout son corps. Ajouter à ça le mouvement de ses jambes, de ses hanches, de ses bras (:q) dû à sa course. Autant dire que les gardiens salivaient littéralement en lui courant derrière.

Même Hibari avait les yeux scotché sur Tsuna, au point que même à 20 mètres on pouvait le voir le dévorer du regard. Et puisque le plus impassible de tous les gardiens se montrait pour une fois très très expressif, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donner chez les autres !? Et bien disons que Gokudera déshabillait complètement son Juudaime des yeux, lui enlevant le dernier petit vêtement qui restait collé à ses fesses - très collé d'ailleurs -, Yamamoto avait les yeux obstinément rivé sur le brun, Ryohei rugissait à l'extrême que Sawada était un vrai canon et qu'il fallait absolument lui mettre la main dessus, Mukuro - qui c'était dépêché de dire ouste à Chrome pour courir aux basques de son Vongola préféré - avait un regard pervers doublé d'une grosse lueur de sadisme, faisant parcourir son regard sur la moindre parcelle du corps innocent de Tsuna et enfin, Lambo, qui bavait en courant comme s'il était encore le gamin d'autrefois, Tsuna représentant la succulente sucette !

Le Decimo qui courait comme en dément depuis plus d'une demi-heure commençait à fatiguer. Il se refusait de se laisser aller entre les mains de cette bande de sauvage mais il se refusait également à leur faire quoique se soi. La seule option était de fuir encore et encore. Le fier Decimo Vongola ignora le point qui c'était formé contre ses côtes et continua son délire de courir en rond dans le grand jardin qui était devenu un vrai cirque, les artistes étant Tsuna et ses gardiens, et le public les quelques homme de mains Vongola.

Tsuna était sur le point de brailler comme lorsqu'il était encore qu'un gamin et qu'il voyait un caniche, mais... se retint en pensant qu'il était quand même, aujourd'hui, le Boss de la plus grande famille mafieuse !! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de pleurer, déjà que la situation était peu glorieuse, alors si en plus il y rajoutait son grain de sel !! Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes internes en pensant que tout ce numéro reviendrait peut-être aux oreilles de la Varia, et donc, certainement... à Xanxus !!! C'était sûr que ce dernier n'accepterait pas qu'on ridiculise ainsi les Vongola. Bon, ok, il ne reconnaissait pas Tsuna comme étant le chef, mais le fait était là !

-Arrête toi Vongola, je vais te mordre à mord, fit Hibari, un sourire pervers accroché aux lèvres.

-Je veux Tsssunnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa, cria Lambo, tel le gosse d'il y a dix ans.

-Juudaime, laissez moi vous déclarer dans de bonnes conditions à quel point votre corps est..., commença Gokudera, mode tomate, qui faillit s'évanouir sous le poids de ses images internes.

-Aller Tsuna, c'est le jeu, faut respecter les règles, le coupa Yamamoto, les joues également un peu rougie sous les propos carrément sexuels de Gokudera, et avec son habituel sourire innocent.

-A l'EXTRÊME Sawada, il ne faut pas être mauvais joueur, bon joueur à l'extreeeeêêmmme, cria le boxeur en accélérant le rythme, faisant doubler ainsi la vitesse de tout le monde.

-Kufufu, mais oui Tsunayoshi-kun, respecte le contrat, ce n'est pas digne de toi de t'enfuir ainsi, ricana Mukuro, cherchant alors à toucher un point sensible chez le Vongola.

Tsuna fit comme il pu pour les ignorer, mais... il n'y arrivait pas. Si ils avaient cherché à le perturber ils y étaient parfaitement arrivés. Le brun grimaça tout en se maudissant d'avoir été si inconscient en acceptant de jouer à ce maudit jeu !

_!! Flash-back !!_

-Ça s'appelle le Strip-Président, Boss, déclara la douce voix de Chrome.

A vrai dire, quand Tsuna était entré dans le salon, sous les supplications de son bras-droit, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de spéciale. Il avait le pressentiment qu'on lui tendrait un piège ou autre chose du même genre. Mais de voir que c'était son innocente et gentille gardienne de la Brume qui lui proposait de jouer aux cartes, il sentit ses soupçons s'en aller peu à peu...

... jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une brusque remontée lorsque ses autres gardiens se retrouvèrent installés autour de la table où Chrome avait commencé à distribuer les cartes. Ils s'étaient assis comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et... bizarrement, personne ne semblait remarquer qu'il y avait comme un beug dans l'atmosphère. Après tout, est-ce si habituel que ça un Gokudera-kun et un Yamamoto assis l'un à côté de l'autre et ne se lançant pas des piques ? Ou encore un Hibari-san à côté d'un Lambo-san silencieux ?

Une goutte de sueur fit son apparition derrière la tête du malchanceux Vongola Decimo qui commença à rire nerveusement. Euh... c'était lui ou il s'était fait piéger !? Et en beauté en plus ! Il s'était laissé avoir par la délicate Chrome et n'avait même pas vu que ses autres gardiens attendaient tranquillement qu'il s'assoit.

Néanmoins Tsuna s'était ressaisi et s'était dit que non, il devait se faire des idées. D'accord pour que Hibari ou même Chrome sous l'influence de Mukuro lui fasse un sale coup mais pas Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo !! Tsuna se mit inconsciemment à prier tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait, en commençant par celui des Vongola.

Et puis... il y eu le drame !! Les prières cessèrent et les regards avides - mais discrets - de ses gardiens se posèrent sur lui. Tsuna eu alors la confirmation qu'il s'était complètement fait piéger. Comme l'avait dit Chrome il s'agissait d'un _Strip-Président_, et qui dit Strip dit on enlève un habit quand on perd une partie. Et bien évidemment qui avait perdu la première !!? Tsuna bien sûr ! Même si il soupçonnait fortement ses gardiens de s'être alliés contre lui. Après tout est-ce si normal de n'avoir que des cartes allant de 3 à 8, avec certes des suites mais avec des doubles, des triples, jamais là ou il faut !? Le brun lança un regard soupçonneux à ses gardiens, mais ce n'était pas comme si ces derniers en prirent grande attention, et enleva son premier vêtement. Tous les yeux avaient suivis les doigts du Vongola qui défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, pour ensuite fixer le buste découvert.

Le jeu avait ensuite continué avec à son bord un Tsuna en mode gêné. Quelques minutes plus tard et des habits en moins, le Vongola enleva le dernier vêtement avant le rempart que représentait le caleçon. A ce moment là Tsuna avait conquit depuis longtemps le mode 100% tomates !! Et voyant les regards hyper lubriques et plus du tout discret de ses gardiens il avait commencé à se tortiller sur place pour que finalement le déclique se produise. En effet ce fut seulement lorsque Rokudo Mukuro prit la place de Chrome que Tsuna se décida à déguerpir le plus loin possible de ses gardiens.

Ils avaient courus un long moment dans la maison, mais le Decimo se rendant compte que cet endroit représentait trop de risques avait finalement opté pour la course dans le jardin. Tsuna avait vu malgré lui, la dose d'avidité de ses amis augmenter en flèche et depuis ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était maudit !

_!! Fin Flash-Back !!_

Tsuna courrait quand soudain il fut pris d'une illumination. Il ne voulait pas utiliser la flamme de dernière volonté pour faire déguerpir ses amis mais... il pouvait toujours jouer la comédie. Comme ça il ne leur ferait pas de mal et ils pourraient peut-être retrouver leur ''bonne conscience'', qui leur dirait alors qu'il faut respecter le Boss et non pas lui courir après pour lui arracher son caleçon, faisant alors subir à son pauvre corps des besoins primaires !

Tsuna le sentait mal vu qu'il n'était pas du genre comédien mais au pire il pourrait toujours recommencer à courir.

Le Decimo Vongola s'arrêta alors soudainement. Il tendit un bras vers les hommes qui étaient après lui tout en criant un puissant « STOP » ! Tous s'arrêtèrent en même temps alors que leur visage prenait une expression assez surprise. Euh... est-ce qu'ils avaient énervé leur Boss !?

Le regard que leur lança Tsuna en se retournant les fit tous frissonner. De peur pour certain, mais, hélas pour Tsuna, aussi d'excitation. Le Vongola n'eut même pas à prononcer un mot que Gokudera s'écroula par terre en s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Excusez-moi Juudaime !!! Excusez l'indigne bras-droit que je suis !!!!!

-Hé hé, on a peut-être un peu exagéré, désolé Tsuna, enchaina Yamamoto d'un air gêné.

-Désolé à l'extreeeeêêêmmme !!!!! brailla Ryohei en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Lambo-san ne veux pas être grondé, pleurnicha Lambo qui avait vraiment tout du gamin d'autrefois.

Jusque là tout ce déroulait comme Tsuna l'avait espéré et puis... ce fut autour de Hibari et Mukuro !!

-Oh oh, tu deviens encore plus intéressant Sawada Tsunayoshi, laisse moi te mordre à mort, susurra Kyoya les yeux pétillant.

-Oya oya, tu nous sorts le grand jeu Vongola, j'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Mukuro en posant un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent sur Tsuna.

Ce dernier sentit la grosse goute revenir. Non mais pourquoi avait-il des gardiens comme ces deux là !!? Comment voulait-on qu'il s'en sorte après !!? On voulait vraiment sa mort, pire, sa virginité, c'était pas possible !!!!

Tsuna, qui ne perdit pas un instant, ne se donna même pas la peine de faire semblant à jouer le dur, il déguerpit aussi-sec ! Faisant de nouveau fonctionner à vitesse grand V ses guibolles comme celles de ses gardiens. Mukuro et Hibari avaient prit un peu de distance sur les autres qui après avoir vu le Vongola s'enfuir à toute vitesse s'était remis à lui courir après.

Finalement la course poursuite dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que la délivrance de Tsuna arrive alors qu'un magnifique couché de soleil se propageait à l'horizon. Pour la première fois de sa vie le Vongola avait remercié à chaude larme son mentor qu'était Reborn. Celui-ci n'avait eu besoin que d'un regard pour refroidir les ardeurs des gardiens.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Reborn s'apprêtait à repartir, il avait sourit au Decimo en lançant à celui-ci qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Le dit gamin avait fait la moue en se disant que ce n'était pas lui que Reborn devait charrier. Après tout c'était ses gardiens qui avaient l'esprit pervers et qui en avait après son corps, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui s'ils ne savaient pas se contrôler !

Seulement Tsuna n'avait pas fait attention à un détail : l'attraction excessive de son être qui dépasse de loin la simple loyauté envers un Boss et qui du coup fait que tout le monde veuille lui mettre la main dessus - le fait qu'il soit à moitié dénudé ne faisant que briser une barrière de maintien de plus chez les autres - et fait qu'il est impossible pour ses gardiens de pouvoir se passer de lui. Il leur était indispensable ! Et à tout point de vue.

°Oo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO°

Hep hep hep, mais c'est qu'il est long ce drabble !! M'en veuillez pas mais dès qu'il s'agit de Tsuna je vois extrêmement grand !

Par contre c'est moi où j'ai franchement mal écrit !!!? o.O *elle est pas fière bibi et elle s'excuse*


	4. Une ruse qui plouf ! MukuroTsuna

Hey, salut tout le monde ! =D comment ça va bien ! La forme ? Près à attaquer ce nouveau drabble ! Vous inquiétez pas il est tout simplet et il va ravir les fans des **Mukuro/Tsutsu** ^^ (quoique, vu comment c'est intéressant... -_-') et je vous mets aussi un petit rating **T** pour la route, parce que y a du corps à corps :p

Bon, c'était aussi une idée/demande de ma bêta fyekawai (cette fois tu pourras pas dire que tu aimes !) donc une nouvelle fois je voulais lui faire la surprise et donc c'est pas corrigé U.U désolé pour ma nullité attitude en orthographe ! Mais... je suis pardonnée, n'est-ce pas !

A part ça Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas et l'histoire sort toujours de ma p'tite tête toute innocente ! Sinon ce drabble se passe aussi dans le futur et puis c'est tout, plus rien à dire ! :)

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

°Ooo0ooOoo0ooOoo0ooOoo0ooO°

**Drabble n°4**: Une ruse... qui plouf !

Le Vongola Decimo avait pour habitude de toujours céder à n'importe quelle demande venant de ses gardiens. On pouvait appeler cela une faiblesse tout comme une gentillesse - ce qui est tout a fait naturel chez Tsuna depuis son enfance.

Certains en profitait à mauvais écian (?), comme - on ne se serait douté - Hibari ou encore Mukuro. D'autre n'osait pas, même s'ils en mourraient d'envie, comme Gokudera ou Chrome sans aucune influence de son Rukudo préféré. Et enfin les derniers, Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo, eux savaient Tsuna gentils mais l'idée de demander des choses au Decimo ne leur traversaient même pas l'esprit - oui, Lambo a grandit !

C'est pourquoi, un beau jour ou pour une fois les Vongola n'avaient rien a faire, Tsunayoshi s'était retrouvé dans le jardin en compagnie de Chrome. La jeune fille c'était présentée à lui quelques minutes plus tôt en lui demandant timidement si il voulait bien l'entraîner un peu. Bien évidemment face à la gêne et à l'innocence de sa gardienne de la brune Tsuna n'avait pu refuser. Il avait esquisser un sourire et était aussitôt sortie de son bureau avec Chrome. A ce moment l'idée que Mukuro est mis son grain de sel dans l'histoire lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il l'avait vite balayée. Il avait confiance en sa gardienne !

Ce fut donc dans le jardin, alors qu'il s'entrainait gentiment avec Chrome - ce qui d'ailleurs était radicalement différent que quand il se battait avec Hibari -, qu'il y eu une sorte de... glissade ! En effet, la jeune fille c'était précipité sur Tsuna dans la ferme intention de jouer de sa lance, mais l'avait raté. Le Vongola l'avait esquiver, sauf que dans son mouvement certainement un peu trop rapide et brusque Chrome lui était... hum, tombée dessus - c'est une technique comme une autre pour clouer son adversaire au sol !

Le Boss et la gardienne se retrouvèrent donc allongé l'un contre l'autre et légèrement sonnés, oui, parce qu'en plus de la chute leurs têtes c'étaient rencontrées en un douloureux TAP (?). Tsuna se retrouvait étalé sur l'herbe en pensant inconsciemment qu'il était content que les autres ne soient pas avec eux - Gokudera aurait fait une crise de jalousie ! ... Hibari aussi d'ailleurs -, alors que Chrome était allongée sur lui et semblait un peu ''dans les vapes''.

Tsuna redressa son visage pour regarder sa gardienne et presque aussitôt il lui demanda :

-Chrome, ça va ! Tu es...

Le Vongola commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque... sa gardienne leva soudainement un regard déterminé vers lui. Tsuna pensa un instant qu'il s'était fait piéger par la jeune fille, assez surpris de sa sournoiserie, mais cette pensée s'envola rapidement quand la si douce et délicate Chrome le plaqua violemment contre le sol. Le Decimo en fut tellement surprit qu'il en ouvrit grand les yeux.

Et alors, lentement, comme pour lui faire prendre doucement conscience de ce qui l'attendait, une brume violette entoura la jeune fille. Tsuna grimaça et commença à suer quelques goûte en voyant apparaître le visage souriant et ô combien pervers de _son_ gardien de la brume ! Le rire de Mukuro résonna et le Vongola se crispa immédiatement.

Dans sa tête ça donnait : Moi, par-terre, Mukuro, au-dessus et visage pas rassurant, Conclusion : je suis dans la m**** ! Tsuna se mit à respirer plus fortement en même temps qu'il essayait de se dégager. Cependant les mains de Mukuro vinrent rapidement emprisonner les deux bras du brun pour les plaquer brusquement contre le sol des deux côté de sa tête.

Tsuna ferma les yeux un instant et dès qu'il les rouvrit se figea, son gardien se trouvant à quelques centimètre de lui ! Non, même pas, leur nez se frôlaient et les lèvres riantes de Mukuro étaient tellement proche des siennes qu'il pouvait presque les sentir.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, cela faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions vu d'aussi près !

Une lueur brilla au fond des yeux de Rukudo, faisant se crisper encore davantage Tsuna. D'un côté ce dernier pouvait le repousser, mais il risquerait de ne pas contrôler sa force à cette distance - sachant que déjà il refusait de s'en prendre ouvertement à ses gardiens - et de l'autre il était un peu trop effrayé pour pouvoir bouger.

-Kufufu, je savais que ce plan fonctionnerait ! Qui pourrait croire que cette si innocente fille jouerait à tromper son cher ''Boss'' ! Même la si célèbre intuition Vongola n'a pas découvert la supercherie.

Mukuro semblait bien s'amuser de sa ruse, en plus de sa position bien sûr. Tsuna avait plus ou moins clairement deviné ce qu'il s'était passé, mais... il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa gardienne de la brume, après tout elle était bien trop lié à Mukuro pour qu'il lui reproche quelque chose.

-Alors Vongola, veux-tu t'amuser avec moi ! Cela fait au moins deux mois que nous ne nous sommes vus, ta présence me manquait, déclara Rukudo en souriant - version pervers bien sûr !

Tsuna qui le sentait vraiment mal se décida tout de même à prendre une grande résolution... pour une fois dans sa vie - et il espérait la dernière - il allait se montrer ''méchant'' avec l'un de ses hommes !

Le Decimo ferma les yeux, alors que Mukuro était toujours souriant à quelques millimètre de lui, retint sa respiration et... donna un grand coup ! En l'espace d'à peu près une seconde, le brun avait relevé brusquement ses jambes et avait cogné à un endroit extrêmement délicat et fragile, même pour un illusionniste super-puissant ! Mukuro en avait ouvert grand la bouche et les yeux, Tsuna s'étant montrer vraiment très très peu gentil sur ce coup là !

Il s'était figé et le Decimo en avait profiter pour s'échapper, bousculant doucement son gardien pour ne pas aggravé son cas - le jeune Vongola pensait déjà à la vengeance de Rukudo ! Il avait entendu celui-ci tousser fortement alors que la douleur arrivait enfin à son cerveau et n'osa même pas se retourner, courant le plus vite possible vers la demeure.

Quelques minutes plus tard Tsuna laissa tomber sa position de Boss des Vongola en pleurant à chaude larme, fuyant comme un désespéré son gardien à ses trousses et qui lui promettait des choses dont son innocence ne se remettrait jamais !

°Ooo0ooOoo0ooOoo0ooOoo0ooO°

La fin est rapide mais c'est pas ma faute, j'arrive pas à être méchante avec Tsutsu ^^'' donc je laisse ça à votre imagination !

Par contre désolé pour les fans de Chrome mais je viens de remarquer que c'est la deuxième fois que je me sers d'elle pour jouer un mauvais tour à Tsuna ^^'' bah, c'est pour le bien de tous non !

Ah ? Vous sentez ? Moi j'dis que le prochain drabble il a un parfum culinaire à la sauce toute particulière de notre Boss préférer =D


End file.
